pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Scully
James Scully (born 1937) is an American poet. Life Scully was born in New Haven, Connecticut, and attended Roman Catholic grammar and high schools. He was a beneficiary of the post–World War II economic expansion, including tuition-free access to a local teachers college. In 1964, supported by a National Defense Fellowship, he received a Ph.D. from the University of Connecticut.http://www.jamesscully.net/ Recently he published a journal of impressions, incorporating historical information following a visit to the former Yugoslavia. This was published originally in Serbian translation. Azul Editions published the English language text: Vagabond Flags: Serbia & Kosovo (2009). Angel in Flames: Selected poems & translations, 1967-2011 is his most recent of 11 books of poems. A collection of critical essays, Line Break: Poetry as social practice (1988) was reissued in 2005 with a foreword by Adrienne Rich. The many translations and co-translations include Aeschylus' Prometheus Bound (1975) with C.J. Herington, “The Complete Plays of Sophocles” (2011) with Robert Bagg, various Latin American texts plus Quechua texts or songs teased from Spanish translations. He was the founding editor of the Art on the Line series published by Curbstone Press: booklets of essays and interviews by 20th century artists and writers speaking to where their art and their social engagement interact. Recognition * 1967 Lamont Awardhttp://www.poets.org/page.php/prmID/109 for "The Marches". * 1973 Guggenheim Fellowship for Santiago Poems * Fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts * Ingram Merrill Foundation Fellowship (Rome, Italy 1962 - 1963) * Quechua Peoples Poetry, Winner of the 1977 Islands & Continents Translation Award * Jenny Taine Memorial Award * Bookbuilders of Boston Award for book cover design (“Apollo Helmet” 1983) * California State University, Chico has named a poetry reading series for him.http://www.csuchico.edu/pa/studentannounce/archives/2007/10/21-week/ Publications Poetry *''The Marches: A book of poems''. New York: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1967. * Communications (with Grandin Conover), Poetry Signature Six, The Massachusetts review, 1970. *''Avenue of the Americas'' (contains translations of Joseph Brodsky). Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1971. ISBN 978-0-87023-099-8 *''Santiago Poems''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1975. ISBN 978-0-915306-21-3 *''Scrap Book''. Willimantic, CT: Ziesing, 1977. ISBN 978-0-917488-03-0 *''Paradise''. Willimantic, CT: Ziesing, 1977? *''May Day''. Bloomington, IN: Minnesota Review Press, 1980. ISBN 978-0-936484-00-6 *''Apollo Helmet''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1983. ISBN 978-0-915306-39-8 * * Words Without Music (limited edition). San Francisco: privately published, 2004.James Scully bibliography, JamesScully.com. Web, Feb. 7, 2015. * Boxcars. ''Azul Editions 2006. *''Donatello's Version: Poems. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-931896-31-3 *''Oceania: A sheaf of poems''. Washington, DC: Azul Editions, 2008. ISBN 1-885214-51-0 *''Angel in Flames: Selected poems and translations, 1967-2011''. Middlebrough, UK: Smokestack, 2011. ISBN 978-0-9564175-8-9 Non-fiction *''Modern Poetics''. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1965. *''Line Break: Poetry as social practice: Essays''. Seattle, WA: Bay Press, 1988; Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2005 ISBN 978-1-931896-18-4 *''Vagabond Flags: Serbia and Kosovo journal and notes''. Washington, DC: Azul Editions, 2009.Vagabond Flags: Serbia and Kosovo journal and notes, Amazon.com. Web, Feb. 8, 2015. ISBN 978-1-885214-53-9 Translated *Aeschylus, Prometheus Bound. New York: Oxford University Press, 1975. ISBN 978-0-19-506165-9 *''Quechua People's Poetry'' (translated with Jesús Lara & Maria A. Proser). Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1977. ISBN 978-0-915306-09-1 *Teresa de Jesus, De repente = All of a Sudden ''(translated with Maria A. Proser & Arlene Scully). Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1979. *''The Complete Plays of Sophocles (translated with Robert Bagg). New York: Harper Perennial, 2011. ISBN 978-0-06-202034-5 Edited *''Modern Poets on Modern Poetry''. London: Collins, 1966. Letters *''Communications between Grandin Conover and James Scully''. Amherst, MA: Massachusetts Review, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Scully, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 7, 2015. References External links ;Poems *Two Poems by James Scully, Logos Journal 7.1 *James Scully b. 1937 at the Poetry Foundation * Selected Works: Great Wave, Homecoming, Poe Votes, Scleroderma, Isaac, The Angel of History ;Books *James Scully at Amazon.com ;About *James Scully Official website *Reviews of 2 of James Scully's books at the American Dissident * [http://www.pemmicanpress.com/articles/jon-andersen-reply-to-mohr.html "A Very Partial Response to Bill Mohr and an Appreciation of the Work of James Scully", Jon Andersen, May Day, Minnesota Review Press, 1980] Category:University of Connecticut faculty Category:American poets Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from New Haven, Connecticut Category:Poets Category:American academics